


Duel

by oneisforsorrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneisforsorrow/pseuds/oneisforsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pureblood, Ravenclaw Sherlock is the perfect Hogwarts student academically. He's talented at just about everything... except making friends. However, the ever constant presence of loyal Gryffindor John Watson might be exactly what he needs to finally cure what no potion can - his loneliness.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Quidditch enthusiast Jim Moriarty finds himself becoming more and more miserable and resentful as he finds that he is terrible at the sport that he so adores. And having Sebastian Moran being arrogant about his skills all the time isn't exactly putting him in a better mood... until he finds out why Sebastian is always showing off in front of him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Written as a Secret Santa present. More to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the-cumber-collective.tumblr.com. I know you like Potterlock so enjoy!

Sherlock had been told many tales about the Great Hall of Hogwarts. His brother Mycroft had explained how the ceiling worked, about the feasts and the floating candles and the four long tables. However, no description of the room could quite do it justice. It was far grander than Sherlock had expected and there were so many eyes upon them as he and the other first years walked down the centre of the room to the front, just about to be sorted into their houses. His confidence in that moment was lower than he’d expected it to be. He had no idea which house he would be placed into and not knowing something always worried him. Mycroft seemed to believe that he’d be a Slytherin like him and insisted that it was the very best house.

 

The Sorting Hat sung its song and then it was time. A name was called and a girl stepped up to take her seat on the stool. She looked nervous, biting down hard on her lip as she awaited the hat’s decision. Eventually, after a short time of deliberating, the Sorting Hat called out, “Hufflepuff!” and she beamed, skipping off to join the table of witches and wizards dressed in yellow.

 

One by one, every name on the list was called until Sherlock stood alone with another boy, who was summoned to the stool first. He stared at Sherlock as the hat pondered, giving him a small smile that Sherlock failed to return.

 

“Gryffindor!” the hat cried out and the boy – John Watson – headed off towards the Gryffindor table, brushing past Sherlock on his way and smiling at him again. Sherlock couldn’t understand why he kept doing that, but he did smile back this time.

 

Then finally it was his turn.

 

His name was called and as soon as he sat down the hat was place upon his head. It took a lot less time than Sherlock expected.

 

Within just a few seconds, the Sorting Hat decided upon Ravenclaw.


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this second chapter has been a long time coming! I plan to try and update this story regularly - on a Monday and Friday.

During that same Sorting Ceremony, a young muggle born wizard by the name of Jim Moriarty was sorted into the Slytherin house. He had no problems with that; he seemed to fit the criteria for the house perfectly, although he did have the intelligence and thirst for knowledge of a Ravenclaw.

 

 

The wizarding world was still so foreign to Jim. While he had purchased and read countless books during his trip to Diagon Alley, there were still things that greatly surprised him. For example, on his train journey, he hadn't expected the chocolate frog of the boy sitting opposite to jump from its package and leap onto his head. He'd scowled at the blond boy, who didn't stop grinning the entire time they were on the train. 

 

"Sorry," the boy apologized, jumping up out of his seat to catch the frog, which had now leaped onto the seat beside Jim. Without another second of hesitation, the boy with the scruffy blond hair bit the chocolate frog's head off. Jim stared in confusion.

 

"It's just chocolate!" 

"I know that. I'm not stupid," Jim replied, curling himself further into the corner of his seat.

The blond boy sat back down and extended a hand to him. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sebastian Moran."

"Jim Moriarty."

"Never heard of a Moriarty before."

"Well, I've never heard of a Moran before."

Sebastian looked surprised at that. Jim suspected it was because the Morans were a well known wizarding family.

"It's nice to meet you, Jimmy."

"Jim," he scowled. Sebastian just laughed. 

 

Within no time, they'd arrived. It was dark by the time they'd gotten there and Jim had no idea where he was going, but a loud booming voice that came from his right told them they needed to head that way. Jim had never seen a man so large. Surely he was unnaturally big, even for the wizarding world, he thought. 

"First years come with me!" the huge man announced and Jim did as he was told. He noticed that Sebastian was tagging along beside him.

"What do you want?" he snapped at him.

"Oh come on, cheer up! We're nearly at the castle!" Sebastian said excitedly. And Jim couldn't help but smile a little. It seemed that Sebastian's cheer was beginning to rub off on him.

 

It was Sebastian that he sat beside in the boats to cross the river. Jim was rarely impressed by anything, but couldn't help but gasp when he first saw the castle. He'd never seen anything like it. Muggle castles didn't even come close to being as magnificent as this one. In fact, Jim was slightly daunted by it's sheer size. 

"Isn't it amazing?" Sebastian said to him in a loud whisper.

Jim just nodded, for once in his life completely lost for words.

 

They were shepherded into the castle and gathered around the main doors, which Jim knew led to the Great Hall. He'd studied maps of his new wizarding school in great detail. 

A woman appeared, in a long green robe and matching pointed hat, with specticles balanced on her nose. "Welcome, first years," she announced. "My name is Professor MacGonagall."

She went on to explain the Sorting process. Jim had learned about it already, but still found himself hooked on her words. He hadn't given much thought as to which house he'd be sorted into, but he didn't particularly care.

 

The actual ceremony itself took longer than he would have liked. One by one, they were sorted into their houses, with Sebastian being the fifth person to be sorted. He was placed into Gryffindor, which seemed to fit him, based on the little that Jim knew about him.

 

Jim was called and the hat took a long time to place him, longer than anybody else so far. But, finally he was put into Slytherin and that was that.

 

Once the last two boys - a blond named John Watson and dark, curly haired boy by the name of Holmes - had been put into their houses, it was time for the feast, which all the other students seemed very eager to begin. The food appeared and everyone began to eat. As he dug into a bite of what Jim assumed was a chicken wing, he caught the glance of Sebastian Moran, who appeared to have already made friends on his Gryffindor table. The blond smiled and waved. Jim didn't wave back, but he did smile down at his plate, hoping that nobody noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short. I'll probably be lengthening the chapters once the proper story gets started.


End file.
